2012 Inception Advent Ficlets
by sandie.eggo
Summary: A couple of ficlets. One sort of inspired by Looper, the other inspired by a "disheveled" JGL.


**Author's Greeting: **Hello and Happy New Year! I wrote a couple of ficlets for the Inception Advent tumblr (also found on LJ: inceptionadvent). These pieces are my last completed A/A fics for the year. One of my goals for 2013 is to be more productive.

**Rating:** both PG-13

**Disclaimers:** I do not own_ Looper_ or _Inception_. See my profile for **Four In Hand **inspiration pic.

* * *

**Click the Frog**

He told her to use it for emergencies.

_But why…this?_

He shrugged, as if giving someone a toy frog altered as a signal was common practice.

_It's small and compact; safer to use than the cell phone… _

…_and I think it suits you._

She thought she saw him smile, his first one in days. It was only a brief quirk of the lips, but it was something.

Still, she balked at the whole damsel in distress implications.

_Just promise me you'll use it. Promise you'll call me with this if you need me._

His plea was a direct result of the blame he placed on himself because of what had happened—their dicey encounter with the mark, being trailed by his security through the city, having to retreat to the docks and seek refuge in an unoccupied boat.

At least, that's what she told herself as she sat on the cabin's bed.

He didn't need to shoulder all the blame, all the responsibility. They were in this together. She didn't decide on this life just to stand by and watch someone else risk his life for her. They were a team.

She glanced down at the little toy frog tucked securely in her palm; and then squeezed it.

His footsteps sounded from above—quick, hurried steps. He was running. She heard him pound down the few steps leading to the cabin before appearing in the entrance, only slightly out of breath, his gun at the ready. It only took him a couple of seconds to deduce that she was unharmed.

"Are you okay? What is it?"

She smiled and pocketed the frog in her jacket to keep safe. And then she closed the distance between them, cupping her hand against his face.

"You told me to call you if I needed you."

He regarded her with steady eyes before turning his face toward her caress.

"What do you need?"

She smiled, before tilting her head and reaching up to kiss him.

"I need you to know I'm here for you too."

* * *

**Four In Hand Is Worth Two In Her...**

"Has anyone seen my file on the Colman-Johnson merger?" Arthur asks as he rushes into the workshop.

Eames and Yusuf look up from examining one of Ariadne's cardboard cities.

"You mean the file that you've been pouring over the last two days, the very one which has never left your side?"

"Yes, that one," Arthur answers as he rummages through the papers on his desk. "Have either of you seen it? I'm meeting with the client in fifteen minutes and I need it."

"Nope, haven't seen it."

"It's not like you to be this unorganized, Arthur. You seem a bit distracted." Eames raises his brow when Arthur curses and rushes into one of the workshop rooms to continue to look. The forger and the chemist share an amused look.

"What do you think?" Yusuf asks. "The waitress from dinner last night?"

Eames shakes his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Maybe that cute bartender. She did give us a round on the house."

"Definitely not her."

"Why not?"

"Because _I_ slept with her."

Yusuf rolls his eyes. "Who then?"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I overslept." Ariadne rushes into the workshop, much like Arthur had only moments ago.

Eames and Yusuf take one look at her flushed cheeks, shining eyes, and hastily tied scarf before they both start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ariadne asks, setting her things aside.

"Yusuf and I were just trying to figure out who Arthur slept with last night."

"And possibly this morning, given his current state," Yusuf adds.

"How do you…what are you talking about?" Ariadne looks away from their grinning faces and concentrates on looking through her book bag.

"Well," Eames sidles over and leans against her table, "Arthur came in just a moment ago, looking, _how shall we say_…"

"Less than put together," Yusuf finishes. "By Arthur-standards, of course."

"So? Arthur's not always so immaculately put together." Ariadne casually shrugs.

"No, he isn't," Eames agrees. "But for clients he always is. And given that he's meeting with one in less than fifteen minutes, I say he looks more four in handthan double windsor."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he's hastily put together, like his tie knot," Eames explains.

"He's missed a couple of buttons on his waistcoat," Yusuf adds.

"And his hair looks like it's had a hand running through it." Eames leans down and looks straight into Ariadne's wide eyes. "A very small, very dexterous, and very eager ha—is that a hicky on your neck?"

Ariadne tightens her scarf to hide both thetell-tale mark and the blush rising from her neck.

Arthur re-enters the room. "Are you sure you two haven't seen my file?"

With one look, Ariadne can see that Arthur's presence verifies Eames and Yusuf's claims. Slowly, she digs into her bag and hands Arthur a folder. "You left this at…my place."

Arthur calmly takes the folder from her and clears his throat. "Thank you. I forgot I left it there after I… asked you to help me with—"

"They know, Arthur."

The point man looks up to see Eames and Yusuf holding back their amusement. "I…how do they know?" he asks, confused.

"Because you let me tie your tie this morning."


End file.
